


Night Like This

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward adult crushing is awkward, Crushes, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sexy Fluff, Summer Heat, Sweat, Vacation, childhood crushes, naughty reader, rekindling sparks, reunited friends, summer home, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the one, you are the only one I was born to know<br/>Beyond the crush of any summer lust and we dared to go<br/>To chain our hearts and tear apart and come together again<br/>A lover's bane forever will remain and I remember when<br/>Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too?<br/>Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to?<br/>On a night like this<br/>On a night like this<br/>Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title/song based on this beautiful (and catchy) song  
> "Night Like This" by LP  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gS_ZRZLcoQI
> 
> And this gif :)
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/abb9df25e79dd1bd6f5f0953e1dbd8b5/tumblr_n62z7fJicf1qzgwn1o1_250.gif

You were 15 years old the last time you went to your family's summer cottage by the lake. After the age of 15, you thought you were too cool to go anywhere with your parents - regular teenage reasons. You look back at that summer cottage right on the lake with so many fond memories: skinny dipping with your big sisters when you were old enough, roasting marshmallows over the fire pit, fishing with your dad, cooking with your mom on the grill out on the patio, scary stories around the fire at night, scavenger hunts with your sisters and the obnoxious kid from the next cabin over.  Well, maybe he wasn't one of your fondest memories. 

Sebastian Stan or, as you liked to call him (because it aggravated him so) "Stanny", was the boy from the next cabin over whose parents brought him every year, about the same time your family arrived. He was an only child and you found him to be overbearing, spoiled, obnoxious and downright rude - to you, anyway. He was always sure to be pleasant to your parents and sisters but he called you "Buttzilla" because your rear end was big as you matured. Sebastian constantly teased you about your appearance and just about anything he could think of. Since the first day you met him when you were both 5 years old, you introduced yourself and his response? He stared at you, blankly, then picked up a pebble and threw it at your head and ran away. And from that moment on, you and Sebastian butted heads every time. Didn't help that he would antagonize you every chance that he got: sneaking dead bugs on your pillow while you were gone for the day, stealing your clothes and hiding them whenever you went skinny-dipping with your sisters, throwing mud pies over the fence and onto your bare back as you sunbathed on your tummy. Yep, he was a troublemaker. 

You were glad you skipped a few years and happy to be back as a grown woman just spending time with your parents for a week. A week away from work, the noisy city, loud noises and sweaty people. Your father pulls up to the cottage, your mother in the passenger seat, you in the back with the luggage-your earbuds in your ears (ah, just like old times). You climb out and stand outside the small home, admiring its woodsy appeal, inhaling the salty lake and clean country air. With your earbuds still inside your ears, you walk passed your father who muffles something to you but you can't hear so you choose to ignore it. Walking to the back of the cottage, your eyes widen as it falls upon your favorite spot on the land: the lake. Lush green trees covered the massive mountains that stood beyond the sparkling lake under the blue sky, just as you left it all those years ago. You inhale the warm air again when you feel a pebble hit your arm. You look up, nothing. You continue to look at the lake with awe, another pebble hits your arm. You spin around to see where it is coming from and see nothing. You walk out of that spot and closer to the lake, sitting on a log. You finally pull out your earbuds to listen to the gentle sound of wading water when you hear a man behind you say, "Hey, Buttzilla."

You yelp with surprise, nearly toppling over into the lake when the man's quick reflex catches your arm, preventing you from stumbling face first into the water. You frantically jump up and pull your arm away from the stranger and huff, "Wha-" You zone in on his face, it's Sebastian, standing there with a broad smile. 

You crunch your brows together, "Stanny?" 

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, but smiles, "You remember!" 

"Well, yeah...." nervously chuckling yourself, you give him the once-over. He went from obnoxious little chubby scrub to a grown up hunk  with Hollywood good looks: square chiseled jaw, cheekbones that can carve a ham, dreamy blue eyes, fabulous locks of short hair and (from what you can see in his fitted t-shirt and jeans) a slamming fit body. You snap yourself out of your obvious body inspection to take notice that Sebastian is checking you out as well. His blazing blue eyes studying your black tank and cargo shorts, your cheeks blush as you clear your throat, in turn, snapping him out of his dream state. 

You smile, a bit uncomfortable, "You look.....good. Like, decent. You're not a fat kid anymore. That's what I mean." You don't want to sound like you're coming on to him or anything but, DAYYUM, he's hot. 

Sebastian drags a hand through his coif and nods, his shy eyes looking at the ground, "Yeah, well, being an adult does that to you sometimes...You look.....well." His eyes scope your cleavage and quickly looks away. "You're no longer Buttzilla which is...good. You look...good - as in healthy." He stammers which makes him sound and look adorable. 

Just then your mother comes along and sees Sebastian. Her face lights up as she approaches him, "Sebby! How are you, sweetie? Come on, you're not too old to give me a hug." He kisses your mother on the cheek and receives her loving embrace. 

"Never! How are you, Mrs [Your last name]?" he cheerfully asks. 

Your mom lets him go and turns to you, "We see Seb here every year. He hasn't missed a year yet...not like you. Too grown up to come out with your parents. Oh! [Y/N], your father needs your help with something, I have no idea what he's babbling on about so you better get in there quick," your mother walks away back into the house. 

You stand in front of Sebastian, lips pressed tight, feeling a little awkward, "I should go. You staying long?" 

"Uh, yeah, about a week. Sooooo, I guess I'll see you around then," he stuffs his hands in his jean pockets, looking at you through his long lashes. 

You nod, trying your hardest not to sound excited, "Sure..I guess. We're summer neighbors, remember?" you cringe at your lame attempt at a joke. 

Sebastian stifles another chuckle, "I guess we are." 

You slowly walk backward and give him a chill and confident wave when you stumble on a small pile of wood, falling backward onto the grassy ground, landing on your bottom. Sebastian cringes, embarrassed for you as he watches you, face RED, pretending it was part of a glorious exit. Your father shouts to you from the house, "THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU BEFORE, [Y/N]! YOU NEED TO BRING IN SOME LOGS FOR THE FIRE BUT, NOOOO, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME WITH THOSE STUPID THINGS IN YOUR EARS!" 

You struggle to get up and brush the dirt off your shorts and wave back, "Thanks, Dad..." You smile one last time at Sebastian before walking away, head low, mortified that just happened. Sebastian watches your hips sway as you leave him standing by the lake. He exhales a sigh of relief and removes his sweaty hands from his pockets. He is just as nervous as you are, but you couldn't tell by the way he acted. He watches your figure get further away from him as a twinge in his groin begins. "Shit," he whispers to himself. Sebastian, annoyed at his sudden crush on you, kicks a stone with his foot as he walks back to his cottage next door. 

************

The next morning, you are awaken by the smell of bacon sizzling in the frying pan. You moan a sound of pleasure as you turn over in your bed with a smile, eyes still shut. You holler to your parents in the kitchen from your bed, "Can someone send some bacon to my room, please?" Your father yells back, "We're not making breakfast. We're still in bed. Get it yourself....and while you're at it, make us some, too." 

Your eyes finally peel open at the audacity of no bacon nor breakfast in your house. 'So where's that smell coming from?' you ask yourself as you get out of bed, wrapping your short, thin cotton robe over your cami and boxers and shuffle your feet out onto your bedroom's patio. You squint your eyes through the sunshine and look over to the Stans' cottage next door. You can see Sebastian through the open kitchen windows, he is in a white tank top and grey drawstring pants, cooking over the stove. You lean your elbows on the railing of the patio and lick your lips. At this point, you're not sure whether you're licking your lips at the smell of bacon or the image of Seb in a tank top making said bacon. A moment later, Sebastian's eyes flit up and sees you across the yard and smiles, he waves with the spatula in his hand, "Howdy, neighbor! Good morning!" 

You contain your enthusiasm and wave back with a small smile, "Hey, Stanny."

"You had breakfast yet?" he calls over the sizzling pan. 

You shake your head no. Sebastian asks, "Why don't you come on over and join me? I've got plenty." 

You nearly climb over the wooden railing to get to him but remembered you needed to freshen up before going near him, "Sure, I'll be over in a minute!" You rush into your bedroom and frantically look around for your toiletry bag. You put on your deodorant, spritz some light body spray all over, brush your hair into a cute high bun and run to brush your teeth. 

You are at Seb's kitchen door in five minutes still in your pjs and short robe. He opens the door, greeting you with his sparkling blues, "Come on in! Mi summer casa es su summer casa." 

You sit yourself at the small kitchen table as Sebastian places a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and home fries in front of you. Your mouth is salivating at the sight and smells of this plate. You don't want to be a pig in front of Sebastian so you hold off on stuffing your face until he sits down and eats with you. Sebastian pours two glasses of orange juice and notices you not eating, "Please don't wait for me. Besides, nobody likes cold eggs." Before he could finish that sentence, your mouth is stuffed with bacon. 

Sebastian sits across the table from you and starts to eat. After downing a few strips of that wonderful smoked meat, you speak, "When are your parents coming to eat? I hope I'm not interrupting their breakfast." 

Sebastian takes a sip of his coffee and places the mug back down on the table, "They're not here this year. I came by myself." 

You take a bite from your toast, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're great. I just wanted to go alone...well, needed to be alone, I should say," his eyes study the puntured eggs on his plate as his voice trails. 

"I guess the question I should be asking is 'are you okay'?" you put your food down to pay closer attention to his avoiding eyes. 

Sebastian presses his lips together and then puckers them out quickly as if he is deciding whether to tell you or not. And he did, "No, actually, I guess I could be better. I, uh, came up here alone because I needed some time to think about some stuff that's been going on." 

You shift in your chair, bringing your knee to your chest, holding it there. Your face fills with concern, "What stuff?"

He scratches the back of his head, "My fiancee and I broke up a few months back. It was....not amicable. I caught her...I caught her in a compromising position with my supposed 'best man' in our living room." He frowns at the image in his head. 

Your mouth drops in shock, "Oh.....shit. I'm sorry, man. That's...some real fucked up shit there..." you were never really good with words but you stare at him with sheer sympathy and compassion. 

Sebastian shakes his head with a small smirk and shrugs, "Ah, it's whatever. At least I caught them before we got married or else we would've had kids and been stuck in a loveless marriage with babies..." his voice trails again. 

You can see this is getting him down the more he talks about it. You are never really good with confrontations about serious situations either so you do the only thing your childish self knew to do: you fling a piece of bacon at him. Sebastian's eyes shoot up at you with surprise, your face, smiling. 

"Did you just throw bacon at me?" 

"Yuh-huh," you nod, childishly. 

Sebastian picks up a piece of egg and throws it at you, but it lands in your hair, yolk entangling with your bun. Both your mouths drop in shock. Sebastian raises his hands in defense, holding in his laughter, "I swear I didn't mean for that to go in your hair." 

"I hope you know this means war, Stanny," you pick up a handful of homefries and run over to him. Sebastian quickly jumps out of his seat and runs around the kitchen, trying to get away from you. You catch him at the corner of the kitchen, his back against the counter. 

"Now wait a minute, [Y/N], I said I didn't mean for that to happen!" he stammers as you approach him. You stand in front of him, take the home fries in your hand and smash it on top of his head, meshing it into his beautiful hair. 

"Mmmm, potatoes are so goooood for your haaaair," you tease him as you watch his face of disgust, making you giggle. You turn around, "Now we're even." You suddenly feel him pulling on the back of your robe and cami, feeling two cool round objects on your back, he says, "And you know what's good for your skin? Raw eggs." 

SMASH! Sebastian slams his big hand against your back, smashing the two raw eggs underneath your cami and robe making you yelp in cold surprise. He howls with laughter at your yelp and you spin around to attack him. You charge at Sebastian but his strong hands overpower your little wrists and bring them behind your back, gently holding them back. You struggle as you both laugh, the shoulder of your robe slips off, exposing your bare skin in your playful struggle. Sebastian takes notice of your skin and looks at your eyes then your lips. You feel a fire starting in your mound, his strong arms holding your body, gently restraining you, you gaze into his eyes and bite your lower lip. 

"[Y/N]! YOU OVER AT SEBASTIAN'S?!" your father's voice booms through the yard, snapping you both back to reality. Sebastian lets you go and clears his throat. He walks over to the sink and hands you a wet cloth for the eggs dripping down the back of your legs. 

You thank him, "I've gotta go. Thanks for an interesting breakfast, Stanny." 

"The pleasure was all mine, Buttzilla," he salutes you with one finger as you walk away toward your cottage. 

You nervously call to him, "Hey!....you wanna, maybe, do something later? If you're not too busy?" 

"I'm never too busy to catch up with an old friend," he winks. 

"Cool!" you shout sounding a little too over-eager then dumb it down, "I mean, cool, whatever." 

Sebastian closes the kitchen door and watches you walk back to your home through the small square window in door. He watches you explain to your father about the eggs while he unties the drawstrings to his pants, letting it drop to the floor. His erection standing straight up, he spits on his hand and quickly makes fast work of his hard member in his hand, pumping it up and down, firmly, as fast as he could. You throw your head back with laughter across the yard as Sebastian watches you, panting, his right arm pumping faster and faster, he can feel himself geting closer. He grips the door jamb with his other arm for support as his intense eyes sees you bending over to pick up the wet cloth he gave you. The cheeks of your ass peeking out from under your baggy boxers makes Seb moan and shoulders shudder as warmth oozes out from his throbbing member onto his hand and onto the door in front of him. "Ah...aaaah FUCK!" he hisses out and wipes sweat from his brow, combing his hair back, making pieces of potato fall onto the floor. Suddenly, Seb remembers the food fight and laughs out loud. 

*************


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebastian get some time alone and reveal embarrassing childhood secrets that lead into unexpected situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with this gif =)
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/abb9df25e79dd1bd6f5f0953e1dbd8b5/tumblr_n62z7fJicf1qzgwn1o1_250.gif

You spend the day with your parents driving into town for provisions and revisit your childhood stomping grounds. Everything seems so much smaller now that you are an adult. You had both lunch and dinner with your parents while in town. Even though you were all telling stories of yesteryear, you couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. You can't wait to get back to the cottage and hang around him more, see what he's like now and spend time looking into his eyes. Upon arrival back at the house, you dump all your newly bought items onto your bed and ruffle through them for something cute to wear when you see Sebastian. You pick out a green mid-thigh length sun dress and flip flops. You take a quick shower and dress, make up your face, let your hair loose and you're out the door crossing the yard into Seb's yard. 

You knock lightly on the kitchen door, nervous as all heck, containing your jittery hands behind you. You hear footsteps approaching the door and Seb's face pops up behind the window, smiling. He opens the door, wearing a black graphic tee underneath an open black and red checkered button down shirt and jeans. His eyes open wide after scanning your exposed skin and short dress, "Wow....you, uh, clean up pretty nice, Buttzilla." 

You smile to yourself as you brush by him into the house, "I know." He closes the door and watches you walk further into the kitchen, eyes planted firmly on your ass. You spin around, clearing your throat to get his attention off your ass. 

"So! What do you wanna do tonight?" you ask, one brow arched, seductively. 

Sebastian chuckles, because he can think of a lot of things you can do alone in his parents' cottage: fuck up against the wall, fuck on the kitchen table, fuck in the shower, fuck (romantically) by the lake - he can keep going. But he just brings his hands behind his back and shrugs, "We can get hammered out in the back in front of the fire pit. I've got a couple cases of beer." 

You pretend to think about it, head tilting to the side, eyes looking up in thought, biting your lower lip for a few seconds making Sebastian take in your adorable innocent face that he desperately wants to kiss....and lick and bite. 

"Beers in front of a roaring fire? Sure, why not?" you playfully reply. 

********

Within minutes, the sun sets and you and Sebastian are sitting side by side in front of the fire pit, a bottle of beer in your hands. The flames dance on both of your bodies and the dark leavy trees all around, the night sky lit up by thousands of twinkling stars. After sharing a laugh about an embarrassing story he shared with you, he asks, "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk about what your life has been like since last we saw each other with my boring story of adultery earlier." 

"Oh, there's nothing to really talk about any way. It's no big deal," you shoo him off as you take a swig from your bottle. 

"Tell me, what's life like as 'The Woman Formerly Known as Buttzilla'?" he playfully pokes your arm. 

You wipe a dribble of beer from your chin and think out loud, "Hmm, let's see...well, I am a receptionist at a pediatrician's office back in the city. Nothing too glamorous. Live alone in an overpriced studio apartment. I have one cat named Cat and I like to binge-watch shows about America's prison systems." 

He smiles, "Interesting...." he lowers his eyes to his feet on the ground, "boyfriend?" his eyes switch back to your eyes. 

Your tummy bubbles and you frown a bit, "Nah. We split up a year ago."

Sebastian's eyes soften, he didn't expect a sad reply, "Oh. I'm sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

You exhale slowly as your eyes stare into the open fire, "I told him I loved him and....well, he responded with "I don't know what to say to that" and ended with "Lets pretend this didn't happen." " your jaw clenches remembering that little shit saying those words right after sex. 

Sebastian frowns, "How long were you two dating?"

"Four years."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "WHAT? Jesus...that's a long time." 

"Yeah, well," you bring the last of the beer up to your mouth to stop the tears from falling. You open another bottle and begin chugging that. 

Sebastian inches his chair closer to you and gently nudges your shoulder with his, looking over your face, "He wasn't a nice guy to say that to you. Making you feel that way...you are WAY better off without that asshole." 

You force a smile, still looking into the flames, "Thanks." 

"I mean it. Hey, look at me." 

You reluctantly look into his caring eyes, the shadows of orange dancing on his face, sharpening his already chiseled features, he continues, "You are an amazing person. You're funny, you're down to earth and fucking gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to have you." You feel your face get warm but not from the fire and you can feel his knee touching yours, but not sure if he placed it there on purpose or if you're over-thinking things again. 

You smile at him and nudge his shoulder with yours, "Thank you, Stanny..." 

Sebastian looks down and smiles, blushing a bit, "If the alcohol serves me well, I must be honest. I always thought you were gorgeous.." he takes a big gulp from his bottle. 

You gasp and playfully shove him, "NO you didn't, you liar!" 

"I did!" he laughs. 

"You always hated me! You constantly made fun of me and never my sisters!" you squawk like a drunken bird. 

"Why do you think I picked on you so much? That's what boys do when they have a crush on a girl. It's a fact!" he throws his hands up in the air and shrugs. 

"You are such a little liar. So the time when we were ten and you shoved me into a huge mud puddle - you liked me?"

He nods his head, "Yup."

"And the times you threw dead bugs at me every time I rode my bike passed you - you liked me?"

"Guilty! Yes."

"Or the times you use to walk up to my bedroom window, hide below it until I went to bed and you'd pop up in a scary mask, scaring me to death - because you liked me?"

"Yes, it's true." 

"What about the time you stole my clothes when we were 15 - the last time I was here - while I was skinny dipping in the lake? Because you liked me?" you give him the arched brow, watching him. 

He lets out a nervous chuckle and explains, "Yes BUT I really did it because I wanted to see you naked."

You playfully push him away with a face of betrayal, "You were such a little perv! EW! Get away from me!" you laugh, feigning anger. 

Sebastian lets out a boisterous laugh that shook the trees, "And while I've still got my foot in my mouth, I might as well come clean all the way....."

"Oh, Lord, what is it?" you roll your eyes. 

"That night was the first time I ever.......geez...why did I open my mouth?" he combs his fingers through his hair. 

"Come on, out with it, Stanny! Now I gotta know!" you poke at his ribs. 

He exhales and pushes it out, "It was the first time I ever masturbated....and it was....to your naked....body.." he sheepishly looks up at you in embarrassment to see your expression. 

You couldn't feel anything above your waistline because all the blood has rushed down between your legs, thinking of a young Seb tugging himself to you. You try to make light of his mortified drunken state and reveal a bit about yourself as well. 

"Oh.. Well, that's not a big deal. Everyone masturbates," you drink from your bottle, "I guess I'm guilty of that, too." 

Seb turns his body to face you in curiousity, "How so?" 

You lick your lips, not meeting his eyes, "Coincidentally, that same summer you 'explored' your body for the first time...I had a dream about you and me...I still remember it, too." 

"A dream? What kind of dream?" he asks, excitedly. 

"You can say it was of the 'wet' variety," you laugh out loud. 

"Oh? Oh! We, uh, did the 'dirty'?" 

"Yeeeeah..." you tighten your lips together (and tighten your thighs together for friction). 

The back of Sebastian's hand gently grazes the back of your hand holding the bottle and asks in a low, almost inaudible tone, "So...what was this dream about?" 

Your breathing hitches at his slight touch and the images of your 15 year old dream come flooding back, your core becoming warm and tingly. "Nothing too graphic..just you pressing me up against a tree and making out with me..." your voice trails off. 

He studies your face, "That's it?"

"No....." you shift in your seat, "you lift up my leg and wrap it around your waist.....we dry hump until I wake up," your face is BEET RED for spilling too much information. You cover your face with your hands and giggle, "I can't believe I just shared that with you." 

You feel Sebastian's hand pulling your hands away from your face, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We were both kids. It's normal. But I do think I should get you back to your house before you get completely trashed and tell me your social security number by accident." 

You laugh out obnoxiously as he pulls you up from your chair and slowly walks you across the yard to yours. But before he helps you up the three steps to your back door, he swings you around, walking you backwards into the wooded area of your yard. You are confused and a bit thrown off as he lightly shoves you up against a tree in the darkness, "What are you doing, Seb?" 

You can barely see his face in this dark but you somehow see the glint in his eye and the devious smile of his shiny white teeth, "I want to make our teenage dreams come true."

You gasp, feeling light-headed, "Wha?"

"We have to be fast before your parents come out to check on you," he breathes into your face, his sweet beer breath. 

Sebastian presses his body into yours up against the tree as his lips find yours in the dark. Your throat lets out a small squeal of surprise only egging him on to keep going. Sebastian lifts up one of your thighs and wraps it around his toned waist and presses his hips into your damp panties. You can feel his stiff member underneath his jeans. Once his lips part from yours, you are both breathing heavily into each other's faces in the dark. Sebastian whispers into your ear, "Do you feel me?" 

You nod your head but forget he can't see, so you reply innocently like a 15 year old, "Yeah..." 

He grinds his jeanned pelvis into the wet center of your cotton panties, "Do you feel how hard I am?"

You choke out a sweet, "Yes..."

Sebastian grinds into you once, twice, three times as his breathing hitches by your ear, "I can feel you....I can feel how soaked you are through my jeans...you like the way this feels, [Y/N]?"

You grab hold of his open red and black checkered shirt and pull him close. You mash your lips onto his, nipping on his bottom lip, "Yes......"

Sebastian grinds into you again, "You think I can make you cum if I keep rubbing my hard dick against your wet panties?" 

"You can make me cum just by looking at me," you pull his face in for another sloppy drunken kiss as he continues his pace, dry humping you against the tree. With each thrust, you stifle your sweet little moans so your parents wouldn't hear. Sebastian grunting into your ear as he thrusts harder and harder into you, you can feel yourself getting closer to the edge. 

You whisper in almost panic, "Oh God....I'm gonna cum.....oh God, Seb....." 

"Yeeeeeessss....cum for me....." he humps you harder into the tree as your mouth opens with a silent scream, you release your hot liquid into your panties, still bucking up against his bulging jeans. Within seconds, Sebastian's hips buckle and he ejaculates inside his jeans, leaving a revealing stain on the upper right part of his jeans, just below the belt. 

Sebastian gently lowers your leg as you iron out your dress with your hands, you whisper, "Well....that was...interesting....and really fun. I should go...." 

"Wait," Sebastian stops you in your tracks, pushes you against the tree again, his hands under your dress, pulls down your panties, lifting your feet up through each hole, and puts them in his back pocket, "I'm gonna borrow these. Give them back when I'm done." 

Your mouth agape at his gesture and what he's going to do with them, you stumble up the three steps to your cottage and watch him wave at you. 

Sebastian bites his lower lip with a smile and walks back to his cottage, your panties sticking out of his pocket. 

And, suddenly, your once sexually euphoric state turns into a case of remorse and guilt. You feel like you just did the worst thing ever: Preying on someone while they're in a difficult time in their lives while drunk. 

"Shit," you say to yourself as you make your way to your room in the pitch darkness.


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share your guilt with Sebastian to a surprising admission.

You wake up the next morning with a slight headache - not too bad - but the extreme case of cotton mouth is something left to be desired. Your throat feels as if you swallowed sand all night, you couldn't get any saliva to produce as you lay on your back in bed. You roll out from under the covers and realize it is extremely, BRUTALLY, hot today. You shuffle your bare feet to your bathroom and look at your reflection while water from the faucet ran inside a paper cup. You drink the shot of water back and stare back at your sleepy image and groan, remembering last night and what you did with Sebastian. Since you left him, there was a knawwing feeling of guilt. Guilt of feeling like you took advantage of a poor drunken man while he is suppose to be away from drama and sex, relaxing and thinking about his life. You don't want to wind up his "rebound girl" and you certainly don't want to come off as some slutty friend who just wants him for his dick. You DO want him for his dick but also so much more, just not this way. Not drunk. You want him to see you like him for him without being under the influence of something. You hop in the cold shower as you try to think of a way to approach him about last night. You dress in a white baby doll dress and flip flops, hair in a pony tail, fresh faced and ready to confront him. You yell to your parents that you would be gone for a bit and rush out the back door. The second your skin touched the sun, you were sweating like you ran a 5k marathon. You hate sweating, especially if you are going to see Sebastian. You slowly walk over to his yard and onto his porch. You knock on his back door to no answer but you hear a chopping noise just around the corner of the house by the lake. You step off his porch and follow the sound and that's when you see Sebastian, shirtless, sweat glistening off his sun-kissed skin, chopping wood in his blue jeans. You feel faint as you watch him from behind, his diamond cut muscles flexing with each lift/throw of the axe. You can't believe this very man was the same who was grinding up against you the previous night. You take a small step forward and step on a twig, making Seb turn around and take notice. His face beams when he sees you, "Hey, [Y/N]!" he drops the axe and briskly walks up to you. 

You fiddle with your fingers in front of you and want to get it over with, "Hey, Seb, listen..I just want to say - " Sebastian's hands pulls your face into his and kisses you, passionately, his arms slide down to your waist and he lifts you off the ground still kissing you. His sweaty body clinging to your little white dress, but you don't care, because his long tongue is deep in your throat and his mouth tastes like sweet coffee. Sebastian pulls his face from yours and sets you back down on earth, his hands on the small of your back, "I'm sorry..." he laughs, "I don't know what came over me." 

Your hands resting on his bare chest, you look up at him through eyelashes, biting your lip, "I want to talk to you.."

Seb says, "Uh oh," releasing you from his touch and stands in front of you, his eyes soften, "when a woman says that, it's never good." 

"Listen, Sebastian, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna blurt it out. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you while you were drunk last night. I don't want to come between you and anything happening in your life. I know you're here to get away from it all and need time to think about the future and not get distracted. I don't want to be a bother to you or cause any new problems for you by being in your way. I'm not a slut or have slutty tendencies for taking your ex's sloppy seconds but I just want you to know that I respect you and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt our friendship that we have. Okay?" 

Sebastian scrunches his brows together and tilts his head to the side, "You were taking advantage of me last night?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, not really...actually, I'm not sure..." you scratch your head.

"Then let me ask you this," he steps closer to you, "Did you enjoy yourself? Did you like what we did?" 

You nod your head with vigor, "Oh, yes, very much so." 

"Because I loved what we did. I loved it so much, the moment I got inside the house, I used your freshly stained panties..." Sebastian's eyes get dark, a bead of sweat rolls down his sideburn as he steps closer to you, placing one hand on your hip. 

"Oh?" is all you can muster, the summer heat and his body heat becoming too much to take in. 

"You wanna know what I did?" 

You nod, slowly, mouth open, taking short little breaths. 

Sebastian lowers his head to your ear and whispers, "I lay on my back in bed, I placed your wet panties on my face and I jerked off to your smell." 

"Oh..." is all you can say again as his lips kiss your cheek and he pulls away, snapping back into happy-go-lucky Seb. 

"You are not hindering any....recovery you think I'm doing. You are helping me get back to me. [Y/N], I've known you all my life, we basically grew up together and I've had a crush on you ever since. Last night, you made me feel special, like all those year of secretly liking you paid off. All these years I was with the wrong person...I should've stayed in contact with you. Maybe my life would've been different," he takes your hand into his with a smirk. 

"It still can be," you flash him a smile, bringing his hand to your lips, kissing the back of his hand, sweetly. 

A car horn honks in the distance as you hear your mother yelling for you around the corner, "[Y/N]! We're heading into town for lunch! Ask Sebby if he wants to come along!" 

You shoot Seb a puppy dog expression making him smile and accept the invitation. You happily jump up and down as he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. You hold hands walking to your parents waiting in the car. 

**********

After a few hours in town with your parents showing Sebastian all the places they took you as a child and embarrassing you with silly stories of your upbringing, back at the lake, the air is hot, humid and stagnant. It feels as though you can cut the air with a knife, it was so thick. Your parents retreat back to their cottage while you follow Seb back to his thinking the central AC would help better your moods. It didn't. 

Sebastian lay on the couch, his shirt off, one leg hanging off touching the floor while you lay on the cool floor below him. As much as you are both enjoying each other's company, touching each other during this wave of heat was unfathomable. So you both lay there like lumps on a log, waiting to feel some type of reprieve...which comes in the form of thunder. 

Your body practically jumps off the floor at the first sound of thunder, you sit up, "A storm is coming." 

Seb just lays there, unimpressed, "Yup."

You stand up, excited like a child, "That can only mean one thing..."

He looks up at you with boredom, "What's that?"

"A playdate in the rain," the second you finish that sentence, it begins to pour buckets of rain outside. You run outside into the thundering rain and lightening, laughing. 

Sebastian jumps up, "HEY! Wait for me!" he runs after you. 

You are already in the thick of the rain, spinning around in circles like a crazy lady, laughing and letting your hair down to soak with the rest of you. Sebastian comes out into the rain and just stands there, watching you play and jump in the already large puddles. Through the terrential downpour, Sebastian can see clearly that you are not wearing a bra or panties underneath that soaked white dress. He can plainly see your pink hard nipples and the small strip of pubic hair on your mound - instantly giving him an erection. He rushes over to you from behind and lifts you off the ground, swinging you around, making you scream in surprise. He grunts into your ear from behind, pressing his wet body into your back, "I see you forgot to wear underwear this morning." 

Thunder crackles above you as you giggle, "No I didn't..." you spin around and look up at him, biting your lower lip, seductively. 

Sebastian slams his hips into you, "You little tease." 

"That's not being a tease. This is being a tease, " a smile curls over one side of your lips as you drop to your knees and unzip his jeans. Sebastian watches you through the rain drops as you dig into his wet jeans and pull out his long hard cock. You look up at him with wanton desire, "I've been wanting to do this since I was 15." And you shove his cock in your mouth, deep into your throat, bobbing your head up and down as Seb throws his head back with a moan. Your one hand held his cock in place in your mouth as your other hand held his jeanned ass to your face. Your tongue plays around his shaft, licking it like an ice cream cone, repeatedly licking it up one direction and then dunked his dick into your throat again, feeling the pulsing of every thick vein twitching in your mouth and lips. 

"Sssssshiiiit..." he hisses as he bucks his hips to get deeper into your throat. You hum deeply into his cock and it makes his body shudder. A couple more bobbings of your head and you pull him out of you, stand up and watch his face of confusion and horror. 

"I've gotta go. My parents need my help programming something on their new tablet.." you saunter away as the rain comes to a slow stop. You call out to him without looking back, "Now THAT is being a tease. See you tomorrow, babe." 

Sebastian stands there, half hard cock, sticking out from his jeans, a look of shock and bewilderment in his eyes. "....she's going to regret that tease..." he says out loud before tucking himself back into his pants and walking back inside his cottage to retire to his bedroom where your soiled panties are waiting for him.


	4. This Magic Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic happens. Reality crashes.

You have been hanging out with Sebastian every day since you arrived and now, it has come to an end. Tonight is your final night with Sebastian before you and he part ways again. You both spoke at length about possibly moving into the other's home in a few months, depending on the finances, but you both made a promise that this time, your relationship will not stop at the lake. Every moment with Sebastian is like a new adventure (with sexy results). Boring summer activities became fun again - he even set up a scavenger hunt for you AND your parents to play along. He made special clues for your parents to go off property for a few hours just so you and him can have hot, naked sex all over the yards, porches and front lawns. This final night, Sebastian planned something very special - something you are not ready for. 

*****

You knock on Sebastian's backdoor dressed in a black strapless tube dress, hair up in a messy bun of braids. You can hear Sebastian running for the door and quickly opens it with a smile brighter than your future. You laugh at Sebastian when you see he is wearing one of those t-shirts with the drawing of a black tuxedo printed on it with khaki shorts. "Oh, boy, someone's channeling his inner Frat boy tonight," you joke as you place a kiss on his plush lips. You pull away but Seb holds you close and kisses you deeper. 

He lets you go and stares into your eyes, "I wanted tonight to be special and this is the closest thing I've got to 'dressy attire'." 

"Aw, so sweet," you caress the side of his cheek, trying not to think how gut-wrenching leaving him for God knows how long before you get together again," What does this special night entail?" 

Sebastian silently takes your hand and walks you back out the kitchen door, through the yard and to the shimmering lake, the moonlight's reflection off the water making it look like millions of diamonds floating to the surface. Sebastian stops at a large white blanket just off the shore of the lake surrounded by small votive candles, a bottle of wine and two glasses standing by it. There are white Christmas lights strung throughout the trees above the blanket adding more stars to the sky. Your heart skips a beat as a smile crawls across your face. 

Sebastian speaks softly, "I wanted this to be a night to remember." He kisses the back of your hand and pulls you toward the blanket. He sits you down and he sits beside you, pouring the wine into your glass. You stare off into the lake then back at Sebastian and take this moment in. He raises his glass to you, "To us: former enemies to frenemies to friends to lovers." You laugh at his toast and clink glasses together. While you drink from your glass, Sebastian rifles through his pockets for something and pulls out a wrinkled folded up paper. 

"What is that?" you ask placing your empty glass down. 

"This is a letter I wrote to my best friend, Sam, back when he use to come up here and visit me during the summers," he unfolds the yellowed paper. 

"Oh yeah, I remember that kid: tall, dumpy and doofy looking kid," you nod, recalling his face. 

"That's my Sam. Well, I wrote this letter to him when we were 12. I never gave it to him, I just read it to him and kept it ever since. And I'd like to read it to you." 

You clap with excitement as you nuzzle his neck, inhaling his light cologne and rest your head on his outstreched lap. "Proceed," you look up at his face. 

Sebastian smiles down at you as he nervously begins to read from his old letter, "Dear, Sammy. What's up? I'm cool, just chilling out with my stepdad, bbqing. I can't wait for you to come by so I can show you that girl that rents the house next to ours. Her name is [Y/N] and she is the cutest girl I've ever seen..."

"Aaaawww, baby," you rub his arm that is holding the letter as he reads. 

He continues, "I have never felt this way about a girl before. Girls are scary and gross but [Y/N] is different. Even though I throw things at her and say mean things to her, she never really fights back. My dad thinks she may like me, too, so I should stop acting like a jerk to her...." he chuckles, "but I don't know how. I don't want her to know that I like her cause she will think I'm weird and not come back to the cottage again. Maybe, when we grow up and I still see her, maybe we can be friends and then maybe be boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you think? Oh well, I'll see you in a few hours. Your best bud, Seb." 

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard," you reach up to touch his face, "I still can't believe you really had a crush on me all that time."

Sebastian lowers his head to your face and places a small kiss on your lips, "Well, believe it. Here's the proof. And it's crazy how right my 12 year old self was...here I am with you laying on my lap, as adults...and I can finally do this." Seb's tongue outlines your lips as one hand slides over your chest, down your tummy and begins to tug your dress up to your waist. 

"What is Seb getting himself into?" you whisper out loud, heart pounding through your chest. 

His fingers snakes into your panties and finds your warm folds and traces your lower lips with his index and middle fingers, "I've always wanted to touch you here," his mouth an inch above yours, your breath hitching at his gentle grazing below. He inserts his index to the knuckle slowly, making you gasp and bite your lip. He closes his eyes at your warmth and moans. He then inserts is middle finger up to the hilt, making you whimper and buck up at his hand. He pulls out of your moist hole and brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks your juice off, licking his lips. He asks in a sweet tone as simple as asking for sugar to put in his coffee, "May I lick your pussy?" 

With that shockingly innocent tone that took you off guard, you couldn't answer fast enough before Seb crawls over your body and inches his way down between your legs. He rolls up your dress and tugs your panties off your legs, placing your legs over both his shoulders as he lay on his stomach between your legs. Sebastian begins by slowly lapping his tongue up and down your swollen clit, your hands in his perfect hair. Seb then darts his tongue into your sopping wet hole, making you yelp for more when he suddenly comes to a stop. "Um, [Y/N], when was the last time you saw a gynocologist?" he asks out of NOWHERE.

Your head is in a fog, swirling from the euphoria and completely confused, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"There's something...different down here....." he says studying your woman parts. 

"Wait, what?" you lift your head to look at him. 

"I see something...hold on..maybe I can pull it out.." he says out loud freaking you out. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS DOWN THERE?! PULL WHAT OUT! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS IT!" you panic and scream, almost in tears. 

Sebastian puts his face back down between your thighs and comes back up with something in his mouth. He gets up on his knees with it still between his teeth. You quickly sit up and look at him and see a diamond ring between his teeth. "I found it," he says between clenched teeth. 

Your mouth drops open as your feet kick his thighs, screaming with anger and shock and happiness, "YOU ASSHOLE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS REALLY IN MY HOO-HA! I COULD KILL YOU!" you kick and kick and then realize the heaviness of the situation. Sebastian takes the diamond ring out of his mouth and goes on one knee, "[Y/N], would you do me the honor of becoming my permanent summer neighbor?" 

A tears roll down your cheeks as you jump up to your knees and throw your arms around his neck, kissing him over and over again while yelling, "YES YES YES!" 

Sebastian pumps his fist in the air, takes your left hand and places the ring around your finger then kissing your hand. "Future Mrs. Stanny." He pulls you in for a passionate kiss as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Come on, lets go tell your parents." He stands up and helps you up. You are over the moon ecstatic and begin running ahead of him to your parents' cottage. 

"Wait up!" he yells after you but you speed up, laughing as you leave him in the dust. You're running so fast in the dark, so preoccupied that you don't see the rock up ahead. You trip over it, stumble and fall, hitting your head against the very same tree you and Seb had dry sex on the other day. You hear Sebastian yelling your name.

You black out.

*********

Darkness, then you hear your mother calling your name. She sounds like she's a hundred miles away but you can hear the concern in her voice. You stir. You blink your eyes open and see bright lights - the sun is beaming into your face as fuzzy images are hovering over your face. "Huh?" you manage to say under your breath and PAINFUL headache. 

"[Y/N]! Oh my God, we almost took you to the hospital! You were knocked out for nearly ten minutes!" you mother squeals as she hugs your hand to her cheek. Your father is also bent over you, relieved. 

You slowly sit up, holding your throbbing head, "Ten minutes?.....it was just night time..."

Your parents look at each other, "Oh you took a good fall. You're confused."

You suddenly remember and look at your ring - it's gone! "MY RING! It must've fallen off!" you panic and begin to hunt for it in the grass on all fours. 

"Sweetie, what ring?" your mother asks, a little worried. 

"Where's Seb? He'll explain everything - if he didn't tell you already while I was knocked out. Did he tell you already?" you keep shuffling through the grass in a panic. 

"Tell us what, kid?" your dad asks. 

"That we're engaged!" you stand up on your knees, shouting with joy. 

Your parents slowly stand up and look at each other, then back at you with this look of sadness. 

"What?" your smile fades. 

Your mother helps you off the grass and puts her arm around your shoulder, "You really hit your head hard, baby girl." 

"Dad?" you look to your dad with confusion. 

As your dad opens his mouth, you hear commotion at the cottage next door, it's Sebastian bringing in groceries from the car's trunk and up the back steps. You brush passed your parents and make your way over to Sebastian, waving and smiling, "Sebastian! Come tell my parents -" And suddenly an attractive tall blond woman emerges from Seb's back door, kisses him on the lips and grabs a bag from him. You stop in your tracks, your chest is hurting. 

Sebastian sees you in his yard and throws you a friendly head nod, "Hey, Buttzilla. How's it going?" The blond woman reappears from the house and takes another grocery when Seb stops her and points to you, "Honey, this is the girl I told you about that we use to hate each other growing up."

"Oh my God, that's Buttzilla? Hi, how are you? I'm Debra," she waves at you. 

"H-hey...Hi, Debra," you nod back. 

Just then, two kids - one boy, one girl about the ages of 4 or 6- rush out of Sebastian's car and scream, "Daddy! Christopher won't stop hitting me!" 

"Daddy?" you whisper to yourself. 

Your mother's hand touches your shoulder as she stands behind you and speaks, "I don't know what you thought or what you were dreaming while you were unconscious but Sebastian has been married with children for 7 years. He comes here every year with his family now. I'm sorry, baby." 

It turns out, this is still Day One of the trip and the moment you climbed out of the car to help your parents unpack the luggage, you tripped and fell against a boulder beside the car, knocking you out for several minutes. 

It was all a dream. 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a Fluffy piece after all those smutty/scary Seb ones LOL But this story shall have smut in here eventually! Be patient, my pretties.
> 
> UPDATE JULY 22ND:  
> Ok, so this turned out to be a very depressing ending, surprising even me and i wrote it. But i think it must have something to do with what I'm currently feeling in my life: Lack of someone special, feelings of worthlessness and loneliness. A sense of being doomed to live a life of isolation while everyone else is partnered off, ready to go on and do great things with the ones they love. DUDES I'M TOTALLY HAVING AN EPIPHANY RIGHT NOW! Can't wait to tell my therapist. Thanks for reading n letting me vent n reading the depressing drabble that followed the depressing story. Promise the next one won't be like this. Lol


End file.
